Infliction
by Mizuki-Koi
Summary: Abused, she tried to escape, only to realize the disgrace that would follow her to the other side of the well. He watched her, wondering why she was so upset, she was mated to the one she wanted, right? WARNING! LEMON AND RAPE!


**A/N:** Hey guys, this is my first fic under this name, you may remember me as Mizuki 77, but after a year of the most terrifying writers block you have ever seen I'm back and trying to write just a good, maybe even better than before (however I'm a little unsure about this one, drama has never been my forte really : D)Well I hope you like it : D Just be warned there is** RAPE** in this story, so if your sensitive to that topic, I suggest you click the back button right now : ) For all the rest of you, don't forget to enjoy and review : D **Thanks guys! Woahh! I've just reviewed and revised all this, haha so its new versions okay "D Review lovies :D**

**Infliction**

Chapter One – Pain in the heart.

_By Mizuki-Koi_

Raven hair and the eyes of melted chocolate, pale skin to match that of the snow between her toes. The cold winter's air ran its icy fingers though her raven locks the only beautiful thing she could take home with her from this undesirable world.

The cool, splinted wood felt coarse to the touch, she swung her legs over the edge of the well, welcoming the peace and serenity it brought her. In the dark abyss she saw the magic's of the well flare, the pure blue light beckoning her to come closer. Tears spilled down her cheeks, sobs came in violent fits, she sat there her face in her hands, and the warm tears of sadness consumed her.

`"Woman, explain what you are doing?" a cold voice broke her silence, fear chaining her to the very stop she sat at. She didn't have to turn to see who it was; the strength of his aura told her everything.

_Sesshomaru._

"Running away I guess" She exclaimed, sadness laced her tone, sobs broke her momentary calm. Her whole body ached, her uniform soaked in her own blood, the wounds burned.

"Why are you running? You have mated with Inuyasha have you not?" He spat, as if disgusted with the very thought of his brother being allowed to mate even with the lowliest human, let alone Kagome. His aura slowly moved closer, Kagomes whole body went rigid with fear at his proximity.

"It was not a mating of choice" she whispered, knowing that Sesshomaru would hear her. Swinging her legs back over the well, her bare feet burning with the new sensation of the harsh snow, she revealed the broken state of her body. She peered up into the mesmerising golden eyes of the feared demon lord, anger and horror crawled behind his molten eyes, before his usual stoic mask fell into place once more.

They stood there for what felt like hours to Kagome peering into one another eyes, Kagomes eyes filled with tears, the pain was becoming overwhelming. The cool wind tried to carry her frail body away, she shivered in return.

Realisation smothered her, no matter what she could not go home, she was a disgrace, her Grandfather would surly disown her; her mother would look at her with disappointed eyes. Tears fell once again, the sobs almost brought her to the point of passing out.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru unclipped his armour and allowed it to fall to the pure white snow along with his mokomoko-sama. Untying his obi, its gracefully fell to the ground, then he worked on his outer hoari, his clawed hands worked gracefully.

"Please Sesshomaru, no, please don't do this" Kagome cried, pain and fear slid though her veins, almost choking her. His golden eyes reached out and held her gaze with his, his mask seemed to have disappeared, with his gaze he was reassuring her that everything would be alright and he was not going to harm her.

"Woman, I am not like that disgraceful half breed dog, I do not intend to harm you." He said flatly, stepping forward, gently picking up his outer hoari and his obi, placing them in a small pile next to the well.

He stood there watching her bewildered features, after a few minutes of sharing glances, Sesshomaru closed in the distance between them, out of instinct, his hand gently reached out, tugging off the blood soaked blouse, intense fear and pain suffocated her.

'_What is he doing?' _thoughts wild inside she wept, his clawed hand began pulling away her blouse, eventually slicing the rest of the garment with his claw to rid her of the unfaithful piece of fabric.

Blood cried from the wounds, seeping into the mouth of the thirsty wood of the bone eaters well. Sesshomaru moved down to her torn skirt, slipping his fingers under the waist band, tugging at it to begin with, then eventually slicing it as he had done with the blouse.

Sesshomaru stood back and viewed the mess that was Kagome, bite marks and scratches covered her breasts, a mating mark which sat on the crook of her neck was poorly done, a large gash across her belly, claw and bite marks on her thighs and arms, dark purple bruises were beginning to form everywhere. Her left eye was black, her cheek was swollen, and blood laced every wound. Sesshomaru only assumed that the wounds under the cloth which hid her sex would be far worse than anyone could imagine most likely incurable.

"Sesshomaru..."Her tiny voice hidden behind a curtain of hair sounded, his hand gently rested on her cheek, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright...goodness Rin had made him soft.

"We have to seal the wound on your belly," It was all he said in that same callus stoic tone. Kagomes eyes as Sesshomaru dipped his head; gently lapping at the wound like pup would its mother breast. She wimpered, her hands reaching out for something to grip, Sesshomaru's hair being the only readily available item, he grunted at the uninvited attack on his hair.

The pain was almost unbearable; a sick twisting feeling inside her, made her feel dizzy and her eyes grew cloudy. She could feel the darkness closing in as Sesshomaru tried his best not the cause her anymore pain then necessary, her eyes grew heavy, flashes of sliver and red clouded her vision.

_Kagome was lost in a world of beauty, the lush green grass welcomed her bare feet, the suns hands felt warm on her face, the fluffy clouds relaxed lazily in the clear blue sky. She smiled; her onyx hair held in a loose pony tail, Sesshomaru's hoari and obi held her tight. He had been so nice to her, why?_

_Up on the hill, covered in a blanket of red poppies, her heart almost skipped a beat as she saw a sliver haired figure looking down at her. Suddenly the world fell dark; the poppies turned to ash and fell to their final resting place, the grass turned to a barren waste land. Silver hair, crimson eyes out for blood, jagged magenta stripes graced his tanned chiselled cheek. Fangs protruded from his thin lips, his bare chest covered in scratches. She peered down at her own hands; flesh caught under her nails, life force that was not her hid under he finger nails. Sesshomaru's hoari was gone, she was now clad in her shredded uniform, blood painted the fabric, her wounds burning with a new heightened pain._

"_Come 'ere Kikyo" The sadistic voice roared in this nightmarish hell, she closed her eyes for a split second; before her stood a demon like no other, tearing at her clothes, his claws colliding with her already damaged body._

"_No! Please no!" She screamed, her hands reaching out trying to stop the rapid demon from his attack "Please Inuyasha! Stop please!" She continued to scream._

_The flesh on her back collided with the rough bark of the tree, her hands out, she tried to stop him, and this terrifying murderous look graced his features._

"_Come 'ere Kikyo, I just wanna have a little bit of fun." He chuckled with malevolence; she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her skirt being torn from her body, followed by her panties._

"_No." She whispered as his clawed fingers slipped inside her, she felt something rip and a new pain desolated her body, his fangs bit into her breasts hard, drawing blood. "Please Inuyasha STOP! I'm not Kikyo!" she screamed as his free claw dug into her shoulder, whilst his other hand thrust into her tearing her from inside out. "No" She whimpered._

_Her knees gave out, she fell to the ground, and Inuyasha hurried to untied the front sash of his Hakamas taking advantage of her fallen form, tears streamed down Kagome's face, as he forced himself into her mouth. His claws grasped a handful of her hair forcing her to take the full length of his member into her mouth, forcing her to take him fully inter her mouth. She choked, he continued harder and faster. She could barley breathe; she struggled, the more she struggled the harder he forced himself into her._

_Kagome sunk her teeth into his cock, forcing him to howl in pain, he pulled himself out of her mouth and yanked her up by her hair. She groaned in pain, slamming her hard against the rough bark of the tree, his sadistic smile came crashing down onto her lips, the nips of his fangs made her bleed. His tongue darted into her mouth, trying to make her own come to life, she refused, she remained limp, non responsive. He growled in anger, slamming her hard against the tree, almost knocking the wind from her, his claws digging into the flesh of her belly, causing her to howl in pain._

"_Please. No, Stop! Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

Her eyes snapped opened, she was thrashing around, her heart beating rapidly; fear that Inuyasha was there, almost killed her. Oddly she was consumed by warmth, she looked down at herself; she was clean and dressed in Sesshomaru's hoari and obi. His tail was wrapped protectively around her, as he slept soundly at her side. His armour was laying on the ground beside him, and his left arm propped up on his left knee casually, his right arm loosely around her waist. He looked at peace in his sleep, something Kagome had never seen before in the great demon lord before, that very thought alone made her feel safe.

Slowly falling back into his protective hold, she allowed sleep to consume her, hoping, praying that Sesshomaru would keep her safe.

Her senses overwhelmed with the musky scent of the demon lord who protectively held her within his arm. Moving, she pulled her weak and wounded body to sit up beside the 'ice prince'. His eyes shut, that same contented appearance graced his features.

'_He is utterly beautiful' _she thought to herself, as she pondered her thoughts on the rising sun. She wondered why Sesshomaru had helped her, what had caused him to be concerned with her being enough to even care, after all, he was the Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru Sama of the western lands. Why would he bring himself to help such a lowly mortal, especially in her disgraceful state? She was ashamed to be around herself, she had to wonder what he thought of her.

The winters air was cool around her, Sesshomaru's hoari did little to protect her from the harsh elements. The snow to touch made her skin ache painfully and she knew that she would not last long in this weather with what she was wearing. Taking a glance back at the silver haired demon, she slowly pushed herself to her feet, pain coursed through her blood, affecting every inch of her body. It hurt to walk, her womanhood damaged, disgraced and abused, the very thought of what caused this entire physical trauma almost made her sick. She needed to find something to start a fire with, or she would freeze.

"Miko where do you think you are going?" A cold voice asked, bringing back hash reminders of last night. She turned slowly; Sesshomaru was on his feet, advancing on her person.

"I'm going to get some wood to start a fire." She whispered her arms hugging her waist as she shivered from the harsh elements abuse.

"There will be no need, we will make stop at the next village, there you will be clothed properly," He exclaimed, walking off in the opposite direction from where she was heading. Kagome stood there baffled for a split second, realisation hit her, she was alone in a clearing; Inuyasha. That name roused fear and she ran to the demon lord's side, no matter how much it hurt, the fear of being alone, left for Inuyasha's hunt froze the very blood in her veins.

She stayed quiet, following Sesshomaru two steps behind, no daring to walk aside or ahead of the one who could kill her with the flick of his finger. She was left to ponder on her thoughts, left to remember what had happened, left to wallow in a pit of despair waiting for some pure soul to collect her and bring her back into the light.

_Kagome slowly climbed out of the bone eaters well, the same way she did every time she arrived in the past. The cool afternoon breeze ran its finger though her raven locks, the purity was amazing to Kagome, there were no places like this left in the modern world, this made Kagome sad at the thought that five hundred years in the future, this land would lose it innocence. Throwing her huge yellow backpack over the lips of the well, she sat on the wells shoulders waiting for Inuyasha to arrive to collect her. He was always adamant about the fact that she was not to walk through the forest alone; he feared she would be attacked by demons._

"_Pfft, silly Inuyasha"_ She_ giggled, watching as the sun kissed the horizon, soon it would be nightfall and Kagome was sick of waiting. She slugged her backpack over her shoulder and began in the direction of the village. _

_It was a gentle twilight, the grass turned from green to a soft navy blue, the trees casted terrifying shadows. Kagome was stopped in her tracks as her Miko chi flared, causing a purple flame to form around her fists. Fear flowed though her veins._

"_Kagome!" A female's voice screamed in the distance, as small back figure was approaching with a slight limp. The horizon was painted in a hue of oranges, purples and red, such a beautify scene, if only the events that were going to take place that afternoon ceased to exist._

"_Kagome!" The female cried out once again, on the horizon Sango ran towards to small Miko blood painted her face, tears flowed from her eyes. Her sword held limply in one hand._

"_Sango! What happened?" Kagome questioned as she ran up to her friend finally realizing the extent of her injuries. Blood coated her body, huge gashes on her skin tight body suit, and a huge gash on her cheek, chunks of blood and flesh clotted her now short brown hair._

"_Kagome, Run get out of here!" Sango screamed, taking hold of Kagome's hand and running back towards the direction of the well._

"_Sango what's going on!" Kagome protested, trying to pull out of Sango's iron grip._

"_It's Inuyasha!" Sango cried, still pulling Kagome along, " He's gone crazy, the Tetsusaiga can't contain the demon anymore, and he's already taken out half the village! Kagome! We have to run! " _

_Fear held Kagome in a tight grasp the blood drained from her face, her heart skipping a beat. Her Miko chi reacted to her fear, her mind reaching out to every corner of feudal Japan._

"_Me?" Was the only stupid thing Kagome could manage as she saw the well up ahead._

"_Yes, Now run!" Sango screamed._

_In her mind, she mapped out feudal Japan, sensing every demon, every human, connecting with the earth as if she was one with it. Her body felt like fire, so light, yet so dangerous. She could feel Inuyasha and his insanity his aura black, he was lost. To the west she could feel the great Lord Sesshomaru, he was so far away, yet he was the first to slowly turn and make his way in the direction of Inuyasha's forest to see what all the commotion was about. To the east, the demon princess Mizuki was on the hunt. To the north, Reyonokaye, the son of the late Ryuukotsusei was on the move, and to the south Suzaku of the flame was gaining. The great cardinal leaders were attracted to the huge aura Inuyasha was emitting, the only thing she could think was '_This is bad! This is really bad!'

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome heard Sango gasp, as she was dragged back to reality, silver hair and blood red eyes watched her hungrily. With a flash he was between the two women, Sango's grasp on Kagome never gave up. _

"_Kikyo," he grinned, the look in his face was crazy, his eyes laced with insanity, his voice sending shocks of paralysing fear down her spine. His whole body was laced in the blood of the villagers, she felt physically sick. The Tetsusaiga as his hip leaked this disgusting black aura; he licked his lips in this demonic lust that help him tight within its crazed hands._

"_I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome screamed, remembering the first time they met, when all he would do is call her Kikyo, it made the anger rise. This time she was the one dragging Sango, as fast as he legs could carry her, she sped forward._

'So close!' _She thought, they were a few feet from the well, she could make it! _

"_You can't run from me Kikyo!" He screamed, his intentions laced in his malice-filled aura._

_Suddenly the injured weight of Sango became so light; it was as if she had become a feather. Kagome peered behind her, the worst mistake of her life. She stopped in her trance, tears already falling, a scream left her lips and she watched the slaughter before her. In her hands she felt what was left of Sango's arm, as if it was the plague, the arm fell to the ground with a thud. The vision in front of her was terrifying. Inuyasha was feeding from Sango's innards, the slurp of blood and organs as they entered his being literally had bile seeping into Kagomes throat._

_Kagome could barely hear Sango's gargled scream to run, as blood ruptured from her lips as the rapid demon fed from her last breath. Inuyasha's attention was stolen from his meal to the young Miko who was paralysed in fear. He smirked, jumping to his feet, his eyes focused on the hunt. Kagome turned and ran towards to the forest._

"_Kami Sesshomaru! Help!" She screamed._

"No! Please Inuyasha! Stop!" She screamed, her hands clutching either side of her head as she stood before the demon lord. Fear, pain and disgust ran though her like a liquor, disorientating her. She could still see him, backing her up against a tree, that insane look in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Kami Sesshomaru please save me! Don't let him do this to me!" She screamed, falling to her knees. Tears rolling down her cheeks, sobs violating her body causing her to convulse. Sesshomaru moved to her side in a flash, his cold fingers wrapped around her wrists, forcing her to look at him. She dove into hard chest; tears burned her eyes as the visions attacked her.

"Miko!" He snapped, it was cold and icy, but he knew it would bring her out of the traumatic visions which held her tightly in their grasp.

"Oh Kami," She whimpered as tears fell on their own, "When will I be free of this torment?" she asked, her eyes puffy with tears, her voice shaken. She received no reply from the demon lord, he did not know what to say, he did not understand what to do, and he was utterly void to this. No status or life experience could have of prepared him for something like this.

**Mizuki Koi's Corner: **Hey guys well tell us how you liked the first chapter of Infliction? Maybe a review? Maybe a personal message? Also I'm looking for a beta, so if you wanna be recruited? Just give us a bell. Your reviews depend on the life of this story! PLEASE REVIEW! Okay, I really can't help myself; I have to do a comedy skit to lighten the mood.

M-KOI: Hey guys... Your gonna shoot me for this skit aren't you? *hides*

INUYASHA: Hey Mizuki! What's the go? Why the hell DO I have to rape Kagomes face?

SESS: Because you're a douche little brother, that's why! : P

M-KOI: Umm, well yeah cuz you're a douche and your brother is a sex god, and well your... ummm not?

INUYASHA: Okay... I think I need a hug...that hurt just a wee bit : C Kagome?

KAGOME: Don't look at me you rapist : P

M-KOI: Nawwww, Inutrasha *Hugggles*

INUYASHA: RAPE!

SESS: *Giggles in the corner* you people have no idea, whahahahaha!

Hey guys, well I've been away for a while, so here's the story new and updated :d Ive just combined chapters and make it flow a little better :D no sense in making three chapter of babble :c


End file.
